Bazooka that brought love
by thPeekaBoo
Summary: Say about the malfunctioned 10 years bazooka. It actually brought the 10 years before Dino here. To be specific, the 15 years old Dino was here. Standing in front of him, looking at him. Past!Dx18 , D18 , TYL!Dx18


"Let's-"

"I supposed I'm the teacher now," Hibari coughed softly, and glared at Dino.

Dino smiled slightly, and walked around the corridor.

Hibari taught him how to speak Japanese more fluently, and Dino was grateful for it.

"So this is how school looks like in Japan," Dino grinned and looked around.

Hibari stared at him,

This was disaster.

Dino was looking about the same age as him, just a little younger.

Needless to say,

The trouble-maker Lambo's 10 years bazooka caused all these.

And, worse,

It was malfunctioning, and perhaps this young Dino would stay here about days, or weeks.

Say about the malfunctioned 10 years bazooka.

It actually brought the 10 years before Dino here.

To be specific, the 15 years old Dino was here.

Standing in front of him, looking at him.

-x-

"There are schools in Italy isn't it. " Hibari sighed and snapped the book shut.

Dino smiled slightly, "Different schools have different looks, right?"

Hibari shrugged slightly, and walked to the stairs,

They looked somehow different,

But the cheerfulness was really identical.

"Kyoya, wait for me...!"

And,

The identical and warm voice when his name was called out.

-x-

Dino opened the door lightly, and saw Hibari lying on the floor, looking at the sky.

Taking off his jacket quietly, he rested it on Hibari.

"You will catch a cold, -"

"The current you doesn't do this," Hibari closed his eyes.

Dino looked at him.

What?

"Sorry."

"What for,"

"I was inattentive! What if you were to catch a cold and I-"

Hibari sat up and threw the jacket at him,

"The current you will just pull me up and-... Nothing," Hibari sighed softly,

Dino looked at Hibari with curiosity,

"Kyoya,"

Hibari turned, refusing to respond.

"My current self, loves you. Right?"

Hibari bit his bottom lip and turned to glare at him.

"Rubbish-"

"But when I came here, we were in this position," Dino stood up, and bent to cup Hibari's cheeks.

Hibari was separated from the floor beneath a little, and he stared at those warm eyes.

"This position," Dino spoke softly, since they were so close.

Hibari looked away,

They could just hear each other breathings.

"Let go off me before I bite you to death," Hibari clutched the hands that were cupping his cheeks tightly.

The Cavallone still smiled,

"You're pretty...!"

"I'm a male for goodness sake," Hibari glared at him,

The Cavallone just didn't want to let him off.

"And, I want to kiss you." He grinned.

Wait.

What?

"Kyoya wa daisuki." Dino moved a little closer,

Hibari sighed softly,

Looked like the young Dino had learned something,

Dino moved closer and closer, until their lips were going to touch,

And-

"Cheating on me?" Dino grinned and pulled Hibari up for a hug.

Hibari looked around them, they were surrounded by pink smoke.

Who just says that Lambo's bazooka was spoiled?

It was lesser than 1 hour and more than 5 minutes...

Oh well.

The current Dino finally came back.

Bad timing though.

"That wasn't counted as cheating," Hibari sighed.

Dino chuckled lightly,

"Then let's continue what we were intending to do a moment ago," Cupping Hibari's cheeks,

"I refuse-"

"I suppose I'm the teacher now," Dino grinned and kissed Hibari quickly, not giving him time to protest.

-x-

"Wha, I'm back so quickly." Dino sighed and looked around.

"Was the future fun?"

Dino looked at the sky, the clouds, and he grinned.

"I saw a very, very beautiful person."

-x-

Separating each other, Dino hugged Hibari lightly,

"I'm back Kyoya,"

"I know, it's obvious." Hibari grumbled lightly,

Dino smiled,

"Kyoya wa daisuki-"

Hibari fell back a little, and rubbed his eyes as the pink smoke appeared again.

Not again?...

"NYAHAHHHA! Lambo-san's bazooka has been fixed by that potato!"

Annoying cow.

Annoying bazooka.

Look what have you done again.

-

-

-

-

"Kyoya? Wha, you looked so much younger." Dino looked at him, smiling.

Hibari stared at him, and turned to look at Lambo.

He was going to slice the cow into pieces.

He brought the past Dino came,

And now future.

Just wait, he was going to bite that cow to death-

"Before I go back to future, let's do this," Dino pulled Hibari who was going after Lambo back,

And kissed him swiftly and lightly.

"Done," Dino grinned.

Hibari bit his bottom lip.

Seriously Dino hasn't matured.

He still loved to pull him for some random kisses which Hibari felt annoying, not.

"You really looked much more younger," Dino smiled.

"That's obvious, it's the difference of 10 years, Kyoya." Hibari grumbled in annoyance and turned not to face Dino.

His name, sounded the name.

Somehow he felt relieved.

At least when Dino came, what he saw wasn't just pink smoke and nothing.

Luckily there's Dino.

And his actions proved,

They were still together in the future.

Touching his lips lightly,

Well,

He didn't really see a need to kill that dumb cow now.

-

-

-

-

-

Owaarii!

-

-

-

Short, and lousy DDX

And this takes place after 3 years, and Dino's 25.

Hibari : I can't see how was this related to teachers' day.

Boo-chan : Sorry DX

Dino : ^^" It's okay, XD

Hibari : .___.

Boo-chan : Actually I wrote this for the sake that it's sensei's day, but .

Hibari : No link to it at all.

Boo-chan : T_T And, thanks rasha-chan for helping with the Hibari as teacher, dino as the student! :D

Hibari : Although she failed to accomplish it, .__."

Boo-chan : T___T

Dino : ^^" Thanks for reading, and reviews please :D

Boo-chan : It's deeply wanted and appreciated T_T


End file.
